A Pirate's Invitation (Isabela x Leliana)
by nero749
Summary: The Inquisition has gotten a message from the pirate Isabela, she has something that can help the Inquisition, but will only give it up if a member of the Inquisition comes to collect it personally. The Inquisitor is busy and sends Leliana instead. But pirates and spymasters always have someone coming after them.
Leliana had awoken early that morning, only the Inquisition's bakers were awake already, the fresh bread tempting her to stay a little longer, but she shouldn't delay the journey. And so she had set out, alone, before the sun had even risen. Preparing for the journey ahead, Leliana remembered the request that had led to this.

"A pirate?" Leliana had asked, intrigued if nothing else.

"A friend of Hawke's, apparently," the Inquisitor had said. "I was hoping you could meet with her, we're going to meet Hawke's Warden contact in Crestwood in the morning, but the pirate wants to meet in Val Royeaux."

"I could arrange for one of my–"

"No, I want you to go. I would go, but I simply don't have the time, so it has to be someone I trust. Please, Leliana, this is important."

And so Leliana had agreed to go, though not happily. She did not want to leave Skyhold, but understood why the Inquisitor wanted her to go.

The journey to Val Royeaux was shorter than Leliana remembered it being, but she still felt a great amount of relieve when the shining white stone buildings of the capital came into view. Normally Leliana would enjoy spending a day in the city, but today she just wanted to find this pirate, this _Isabela_ , and retrieve whatever package she felt needed to be picked up in person.

Isabela had told the Inquisitor she would wait for two days in the small café near the market. As she neared the café, Leliana wondered whether she would even be able to spot the pirate without much of a description, but the worry proved unjustified, because as she looked around the café Leliana could only see one person there who could qualify as a pirate.

"What do you mean you don't serve Antivan Sip-Sip," the woman said to a startled looking bartender.

Leliana blinked. The woman at the bar was stunning, tall, with gorgeous dark hair tight back by a golden scarf, showing off the large golden earrings she was wearing, the woman was dressed in a wide blouse, pulled together by an embroidered corset, leather breeches and thigh high boots.

"Fine, just pour me a shot of Abyssal Peach," Isabela said.

"I'm afraid we don't serve that either," the man said with a thick Orlesian accent.

Isabela let out a frustrated breath. "Never mind," she said, turning around. Isabela seemed to be scanning the café until she spotted Leliana. Leliana noticed Isabela looking her up and down and for a moment wondered why, but then Isabela's eyes came to rest on the crest on Leliana's chest.

"You must be the Inquisitor," Isabela said, walking up to Leliana, "Hawke never said you would be so… well."

Leliana touched the crest on her chest. "No, I am the Inquisition's spymaster, and one of the Inquisitor's advisors"

"Hmm," Isabela hummed appreciatively, "I can see why she would want to keep you close."

Leliana smiled a little. "I was sent to meet you," she said.

"Lucky me," Isabela winked as she gestured for Leliana to follow her.

Isabela sat down at one of the small tables in the café. "I'd suggest we order drinks, but they only serve dainty Orlesian drinks in here," she said.

"Some of those are very good, I promise you," Leliana said.

"Ah yes, the accent, I should have guessed you're one of them," Isabela said.

Leliana smiled, "Perhaps."

"All right then, you order the drinks."

Leliana obliged and ordered two glasses of Carnal, 8:69 Blessed . When the order arrived, Isabela waited for Leliana to take a sip first before trying it herself. "Not bad," she purred, "not bad at all."

"Not everything here is dainty," Leliana said.  
"I can see that," Isabela said.

Leliana took another sip. "Will you now tell me what I came here to collect?"

Isabela scowled, "You're no fun." Isabela rummaged in her pockets, while looking confused, as if she had forgotten where she had left the package. "Just fooling around," Isabela said as she pulled out a small book and handed it to Leliana.

"This is it?" Leliana asked surprised as she took the book and quickly flipped through it.

"You were expecting something else?"

"I… I'm not certain." Leliana looked through the pages, while she could not read it, she recognised the language as ancient Tevene. "How will this help?"

"That's up to you and your Inquisition," Isabela said.

"But what is it?"

"I've been told it's a personal diary of someone studying ancient magisters. It's worth a lot, you should be happy I'm letting you have it free of charge," Isabela said, her eyes fixed on the small book. "Damned Hawke and her morals rubbed off on me," she muttered.

"Why not just send it to the Inquisition?" Leliana asked.

"As I said, it's quite valuable and I didn't acquire it by… the most _legitimate_ means."

"Ah," Leliana said and she smiled.

"What?"

"I should have guessed," Leliana said, "you're a pirate after all."

Isabela smiled.

"Why did you not bring it to Skyhold yourself?" Leliana asked.

"I would have if Skyhold had a port," Isabela said.

"I'm sorry?"

"For my ship," Isabela clarified, "I'm not leaving her alone for that long."

"I see." Leliana put the book away and emptied her glass. "Thank you," she said to Isabela.

"That's it?" Isabela sounded disappointed.

"Were you promised payment?" Leliana asked.

"No – though I wouldn't object to being paid – but I thought maybe you'd like to see my ship."

"Your ship?" Leliana hadn't been on a ship for years, though secretly she loved the quiet of the open sea. Even knowing Isabela wasn't offering to take her sailing, Leliana was tempted. "I would enjoy that," she said.

"I imagine you would," Isabela said. She downed her drink and got up from the table. "It's not very far, the boat that can take us to the ship is docked just past the market, in the small port.

Leliana got up as well. "Good."

Leliana and Isabela left the café. Leliana watched Isabela as she led her through the small streets of Val Royeaux, and wondered how long she'd had her own ship. Leliana remembered stories Amelia Cousland had told her about an Antivan captain, she wondered whether she had now finally met the woman the stories were about.

"Have you ever been in–" Leliana said, but then there was suddenly strange black smoke in their path and then…

"Harlequin!" Leliana yelled as she reached for her small hidden dagger, but before she could throw it, the harlequin disappeared.

"That harlequin isn't here alone," Leliana said, looking around the small square they were now on.

"Dammit they know I'm–" Isabela said.

"They must have heard–" Leliana said.

They looked at each other. "You think they're here for you?" Leliana and Isabela asked simultaneously.

"Yes! _Pirate_ , remember?" Isabela said, finger pointing at her own chest.

"Spymaster, remember?" Leliana retorted, pointing at her own chest.

"That's a good point actually," Isabela said.

The harlequin reappeared, but immediately disappeared again. Leliana turned on her heels, her eyes scanning the empty square.

"There!" Isabela yelled, rushing forward.

Leliana drew her bow and managed to fire off a single arrow before the Harlequin disappeared again. From the corner of her eye she could see a rogue trying to sneak up on her. Leliana spun to face him, already holding a new arrow between her fingers, nocked the arrow, drew her bow and… he was dead before he could even take out one of his daggers.

"Archers!" Isabela yelled suddenly. Leliana turned to look where Isabela was pointing, high up on the rooftops, two archers, both of them carrying the kind of bows Leliana immediately recognised, the kind crafted to optimize the range of the weapon. The bows would have given the archers the upper hand, if Leliana wasn't holding exactly the same kind of bow. She raised and drew her bow, feeling its string cutting into her fingers, even through the leather of her glove. She released the arrow. It hit one of the archers square in the chest. The archer seemed surprised to have been hit at all, his hand reaching for the arrow, just before he toppled over the ledge of the roof and crashed into the white tiled ground far below.

The other archer had drawn his bow, Leliana saw him aim it at her, but when she turned to face him, she saw him slowly turn his aim to Isabela, who was duelling with the Harlequin. Leliana quickly took out another arrow, shooting it before aiming as well as she should, making the arrow miss any major target instead landing in the archers thigh, just seconds too late to stop the archer from firing an arrow at Isabela.

Leliana could hear Isabela howl in pain, as the arrow landed in her thigh. The Harlequin took advantage of the moment, grabbing the arrow sticking from Isabela's leg and twisting it, the arrow wasn't lodged that deep in her flesh, and came free when the Harlequin twisted it, but the pain was still strong enough to make Isabella scream in pain and fall to her knees.

When Leliana drew her bow and aimed it at the Harlequin, the Harlequin pulled out a small dagger and held it to Isabela's throat. The Harlequin didn't speak, and the mask betrayed nothing, but Leliana knew that if she didn't drop her weapon, the Harlequin would kill Isabela. And so she dropped her bow.

The rogue who she had shot in the leg, had managed to come down from the rooftop, he struggled to walk on his injured leg. Three others soon joined him.

"Move," the wounded archer said as he approached Leliana, holding a small dagger out in front of him, gesturing for Leliana to move down the small alleyway that led to the port. Leliana knew she could easily overpower him, but not without getting Isabela killed, and so she didn't protest, instead she did as the rogue had asked.

Isabela meanwhile was loudly cursing and threatening the man leading her down the alleyway. Leliana looked over and could see Isabela struggling to walk, her leg bleeding less than Leliana would have expected, but it was still causing her pain, that much was obvious.

The rogue and the Harlequin led them to a small boat docked in the port.

"That's mine!" Isabela said as they dragged them on board.

"Yours?" Leliana asked.

"Yes!" Isabela looked at the horizon, looking for something Leliana couldn't see there. "If they have this, does that mean they have my ship?" Isabela turned to the Harlequin. "If you have done something to my ship, I will make you regret ever putting on that ridiculous mask!"

After a short journey, the boat finally entered open water and soon, from behind some dangerous rock formations sticking out of the water, a large ship came into view.

"The _Queen Asha_!" Isabela said. She turned to Leliana, "they've taken my ship!"

"In case you it has escaped your notice, they've taken us as well," Leliana said.

"Yes, but… _my ship_!"

As soon as the boat was close enough, other Tevinter men came to help drag Leliana and Isabela on board. There was no sign of the ship's original crew as Leliana and Isabela were dragged to the captain's cabin and tied together, back to back.

"Well, at least they didn't touch my stuff," Isabela said, looking around the cabin.

"Where is your crew?" Leliana asked.

"Below deck, tied up, I suspect."

"Maybe we can free ourselves, how tight are these knots…"

"Tighter than I normally prefer," Isabela said.

Maybe we can wriggle free," Leliana said as she started struggling against the ropes.

"If nothing else, this is certainly enjoyable," Isabela said as she joined in.

They struggled for a good 15 minutes before Isabela gave up. "They must have experience tying people up."

"I imagine they would, in their line of work," Leliana said.

They both sat in silence for a while. But Leliana couldn't give up and started struggling against the ropes again.

"Haven't we been through this?" Isabela asked.

Leliana didn't respond, instead she kept trying to free herself.

"Please, could you sit still."

Leliana ignored her.

"You have noticed we're tied together, right? Your struggling is making life difficult for me as well."

"Perhaps you're content staying here while those Orlesians sail us to Maker knows where, but _I_ would like to escape."

"I think we stand a better chance if you listen to me," Isabela said.

"Why?"

"This is my ship, remember? I have some tricks up my sleeve."

"What kind of tricks?" Leliana narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you see, I had a secret door built into this cabin, it leads directly to the belly of the ship."

"Where your crew is."

"Precisely," Isabela said.

"While I like that idea, we are still tied up here."

"Yes, well I was thinking, seeing as how I thought up the last part of the plan, you could think up the first part," Isabela said.

"Naturally," Leliana said.

Leliana looked around the cabin, wondering how they could cut the ropes. The Orlesians had taken Isabela's daggers and even Leliana's small concealed dagger. Then she notice a sparkle, just beyond what she could see on the table. "Isabela, is that a glass on the table?"

"Yes, two in fact, I got them from–" the glee disappeared from Isabela's voice when she realised what Leliana's plan was. "You are not destroying my crystal glasses! They… have sentimental value."

"Truly?" Leliana asked.

"Fine, no, I just don't want to destroy something that's worth a small fortune," Isabela said.

"You'd rather have us stay trapped here?" Leliana asked.

"I'm sure we can think of something else."

"Isabela."

"Fine, fine!"

"Good, move with me." Leliana started pushing herself across the floor with her legs, Isabela did the same and together they tried to synchronize their movements as well as they could in the strange position they found themselves. Finally they were right by the table where the glasses stood. Leliana pushed herself off the floor a little, nudging the table with her shoulder… once… twice… until finally one of the glasses tipped over and rolled across the table, landing on the opposite side of the table, shattering on the wooden floor.

Isabela sighed. "Well, at least I still have one of them."

"Come on," Leliana said as she moved to where the glass had shattered.

"I think I can reach one of the shards, if I just…" Isabela leaned to the side, taking Leliana with her. "Just…" Isabela almost made them topple over. "Got it!"

"Good, use it to cut through the ropes."

"And here I was thinking I just throw it away," Isabela said.

Leliana could feel Isabela's fingers brush along hers as she tried to angle the shard to cut through the ropes tying them together. Slowly Leliana could feel the tight ropes around her wrists loosen until finally they fell away. As soon as Leliana's hands were freed, she started undoing the rope around her ankles. Behind her she could hear Isabela do the same and soon they were both freed.

"Let's go," Isabela said, eager to get her ship back. She held out her hand to Leliana.

"Wait," Leliana said as Isabela helped her up. Leliana held on to Isabela's hand. "We should do something about that wound."

"It isn't that deep," Isabela said, "it was more the pain than anything else that made it difficult to walk on. I'll be fine."

"Still," Leliana said as she held on to Isabela's hand.

"Fine," Isabela said and she sat down. "You can use this," she said, untying the golden band around her hair and handing it to Leliana. Leliana took it and tied it tight around Isabela's leg. Isabela winched only slightly at the pain the act undoubtedly caused her.

Thank you," Isabela said, as she covered Leliana's labouring hands with her own.

"You are welcome," Leliana said.

"I had no idea you were a healer as well as a spymaster," Isabela said.

Leliana laughed a little. "Well, travelling with people who constantly put themselves, and you, in danger, you're bound to learn a few things about bandaging wounds."

"Maybe I should make you a member of my crew then," Isabela said.

Leliana looked up at Isabela's face. Despite the humorous tone, she briefly wondered whether the offer was sincere, and whether she would take it if it was.

"Come on," Isabela said as she got up and moved to the wall behind the large bed in the cabin. She seemed to be looking for something, her hand sliding along the wall, until it abruptly stopped, she pushed something and part of the wall moved. "Something new," Isabela said, "I doubt they know about it."

"Why would they?" Leliana asked. Something in Isabela's face changed and Leliana started to suspect she was the only one between them who didn't know why they had been attacked. "You know these men?"

"Maybe," Isabela said as she stepped into the corridor behind the wall.

"Isabela," Leliana followed her.

"Fine, yes, I know those men."

"And I'm assuming they're not here because of the Inquisition?"

"No, but I'm sure they'd enjoy catching you if they realised you were valuable to the Inquisition, from what I hear the Inquisition isn't very popular in Orlais."

"Do not change the subject," Leliana said, "you know why they want this ship, don't you?"

Isabela sighed. "I might have taken it from them first," Isabela said.

"Ah," Leliana said.

"What?"

"I'm sensing a pattern here."

"That insight might be more impressive if I hadn't already told you that _I am_ _a pirate_ ," Isabela said, glancing at Leliana over her shoulder.

"Then perhaps they are in the right," Leliana said.

Isabela stopped abruptly, causing Leliana to crash into her. Both of them surprised by how close they suddenly were, both moving a little apart before speaking.

"Look, I might have stolen this ship, but that doesn't mean they were more deserving of it."

"And why are you?"

"I earned it," Isabela said. "I was promised a ship by them and when the time came, they refused."

"You worked for them?"

"Yes, for many years," Isabela said.

"What happened?"

"Maybe I'll tell you next time we have drinks," Isabela said.

"Oh, we're having drinks again, are we?"

"Absolutely," Isabela said.

Leliana smiled. "Let's take back your ship then."

Isabela smiled back before turning around, and moving down the corridor again. Leliana followed.

* * *

"Here, this door leads to the belly of the ship." Isabela pushed the small door open, revealing the cramp space at the lowest part of the ship, between the beams there were two dozen men and women sitting, tied together by rope.

"Captain!" one of them said.

Isabela shushed him, "let's not spoil the surprise for our Orlesian friends, all right?"

"Captain," the man said, a lot softer now, "we thought they would have you as well."

"They did, but there are few men who can keep me," Isabela winked.

"They poisoned us!" the man said. "We had dinner and next thing we were all waking up below decks, tied together!"

"It doesn't matter, at least they didn't kill you all," Isabela said. "Have they looked at our cargo?"

"Not that I've seen," the man said.

"That's very unfortunate for them then," she said and she made her way to one of the crates hidden by the shadows.

"Is this really the time to see if they touched your cargo?" Leliana asked surprised.

"No, I'm arming my crew," Isabela said as she opened the crate and pulled out an elaborately decorated knife. "I did have a seller for them, I suppose I should give him a discount now, I'm sure they'll be in less than pristine condition after what we are going to use them for." Isabela handed Leliana one of the knives. "No bows, I'm afraid," she said. "Help me cut the men free, will you?"

Leliana and Isabela quickly cut everyone free. "If you can walk, take one of the knives and follow us!" Isabela said to the men and women, who all took one of the decorative knives.

Leliana watched the crew as they assembled behind her and Isabela, ready to help take back the ship. Considering how small the Orlesian party was, Leliana had no doubts that they could, but looking at them she wondered about something else.

"What did you do with the ship's original crew?" she asked Isabela.

Isabela laughed. "I handed them decorative knives and told them to help me take back the ship,"Isabela nodded at the men and women behind them.

"They used to be _their_ men?" Leliana asked surprised.

"Yes," Isabela said, "what, did you think I'd keelhauled the lot of them?"

"No, of course not, but… I… you mean they just came to work for you?"

"I offered considerably better working conditions," Isabela said.

"I see."

"You're surprised?"

"No, but I am… _impressed_ ," Leliana said.

"I will take that as a compliment, I doubt you impress easily."

"I don't," Leliana said.

Isabela turned to her crew, and keeping her voice as quiet as she could, she said, "I have only seen half a dozen of them, but there might be more, be quick, but safe." She gestured for them to follow as she set out.

"You don't think we need more of a plan than that?" Leliana asked, following Isabela to the stairs.

"Stick the bad men with the pointy end until they stop moving, then loot the bodies," Isabela said. "I've never needed more of a plan than that."

Leliana frowned, but then shrugged. "I suppose it's always worked as a plan for me as well."

They snuck to the stairs leading to the upper deck, the wood of the ship creaking under their feet, but the sounds were muffled, or hidden by all the other creaking the ship did, as it gently swayed on the waves. Isabela opened the door just enough to peer through the opening. "They're all on deck," she said, "I think they must be waiting for others to come, there is no way they could sail this ship anywhere with just the six of them." Isabela gestured at her crew to ready themselves and then she threw open the door and ran (well, it was closer to hopping) to the man nearest her, slitting his throat before the man had even had time to react to the two dozen men and women streaming out onto the deck, all wielding ridiculously decorated golden daggers.

Not all of the crewmembers were trained with daggers, something that became clear as they rushed forward to fight, a few of them got the daggers knocked out of their hands before they could do any damage, but because there were so many crewmembers, compared to the small Orlesian party, it didn't matter. Unarmed pirates got pushed aside by their armed comrades, who were eager to finish the job.

Leliana had been trained with daggers, but the decorative blade had clearly not been designed to be used as an actual weapon, the first time she tried to stab with it, one of the bigger jewels fell off it, the second time the haft cracked down the middle. The Orlesian rogue looked at the damaged dagger in Leliana's hand, taking a moment to realise he had a change and then taking it. Isabela stepped in just in time, pushing Leliana out of the way and disposing of the Orlesian Leliana had been fighting.

As expected, it didn't take long before all the Orlesians were dead and the crew all turned to Isabela, awaiting further orders.

"That went a lot smoother than things usually go for us," one of the women on the crew said. She was still holding on to one of the decorative blades, most of the haft had broken off and her hand was bleeding were sharp metal had cut her skin.

"I can't take credit for all of this, Leliana helped a little bit," Isabela said and she winked at Leliana.

"Now, if you lot could dispose of the Orlesian guests and prepare the ship," Isabela said to the crew.

"You're leaving?" Leliana asked.

"Those Orlesians were waiting for others, I'd rather not wait if I'm honest."

"Ah," Leliana said, she looked around the ship, the crew was already busy fulfilling Isabela's orders. "Perhaps there's time for you to show me your ship, before you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry?" Isabela looked surprised.

"You promised to show me your ship," Leliana said, "before we got kidnapped."

"Oh, I see," Isabela smiled, "a tour of the ship wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I invited you."

"Then why did you invite me to see your ship?"

"Well, I wasn't going to show you _just_ the ship," Isabela said.

Leliana smiled. "Ah," she said, "so the stories the warden told me were about you."

"The warden? You mean Amelia Cousland?" Isabela asked.

"Yes, I travelled with her, fought the blight with her."

"I met her once," Isabela said.

"I realise that now," Leliana said.

"A pity _we_ didn't meet before," Isabela said.

"Yes, a pity," Leliana answered.

Isabela laughed. "The offer is still open," she said.

"I thought you had to leave?" Leliana asked.

"I do, but you could come with me, you seem capable enough."

Leliana smiled. "I'm afraid I'm still needed in the Inquisition."

"And after?"

"After we're done saving the world?" Leliana asked.

"Yes."

"Well, if you're still looking for new crewmembers, I might look you up," Leliana said.  
"Good," Isabela said, moving a little closer and taking Leliana's hand.

Leliana looked at her hand in Isabela's. She took a deep breath, "I should probably go then."

"I will ask one of the men to row you to shore," Isabela said. She let go of Leliana's hand and turned to the crew, telling one man to prepare to take Leliana to shore.

Leliana moved to follow the man when Isabela put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Here," Isabela took out one of her large golden earrings and handed it to Leliana, "so you don't forget there's a ship waiting for you."

Leliana took the earring and looked at it. Only now did she notice the design of the earring, delicate little decorations around a rose etched in the golden surface. "Thank you," she said, "I will remember."

Leliana looked at Isabela who seemed uncharacteristically silent suddenly. "You know, I'm certain the Inquisitor would welcome you in Skyhold, if you wanted to come visit, before the world is saved," Leliana said.

Isabela looked up and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

The man who was going to row Leliana to shore called out to her to get into the small boat. Leliana looked over her shoulder and realised it was time to leave, she turned to Isabela, "I suppose this is–" Isabela suddenly closed the space between them, took Leliana's face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Leliana felt her heart skip a beat as Isabela's mouth met hers. She put her arms around Isabela's waist and pulled her in even closer. Around them Leliana could hear cheers from the crew, but she was barely aware of them, lost in the kiss, her hand entangled in Isabela's dark hair.

It was Isabela who eventually broke the kiss off. "I'm afraid you really have to go now, Sweet," she said.

"I'm afraid you're right," Leliana said and let go of Isabela.

Reluctantly she got in the small boat and watched Isabela as the boat took her further from the ship until she couldn't see Isabela anymore. Leliana turned to face the front of the boat, already she could see Val Royeaux's port, and from there she would set out back to Skyhold, back to her fight. Leliana looked at the earring Isabela had given her and she was still holding in her hand. She considered for a moment, then smiled and put the earring in, hidden behind her hood.


End file.
